


A Winter Eclipse

by Steelsnapdragon



Category: Mune le gardien de la lune | Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2014)
Genre: Background Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Did I forget to say Gay cause they GAY, Drinking, Excuse me waiter I didn't order these feels take them back, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Krrrack and Glim are the real MVPs, Leeyoons here AKA resting bitch face, M/M, Male Slash, Misunderstandings, More tags to be added?, Mune doesn't know wtf hes doing, Self-Esteem Issues, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Sohone is in denial, The Sun temple has an attitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelsnapdragon/pseuds/Steelsnapdragon
Summary: There was one good thing about winter and it's short days that Mune found himself enjoying. One not so little thing with a loud voice and bright orange exterior.Or alternatively;After a night of celebrating winter together goes awry. Mune and Sohone are left to deal with feelings they never knew they had.





	1. Two barrels and some heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter had finally arrived, curling over the world and coating not only the land of the night but the land of the sun as well in a fine sheet of powder. For the guardian's it was highly anticipated. For them, Winter meant short days and slow nights. Leaving Mune and Sohone with more free time than they'd had all year. Of course, unlike Sohone, Mune still had to work through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hi there. I’m just your averages citizen. Beefing up this old ship with some fresh stock. Get ready for some angst, because I just love to suffer. I’m still learning so stuff might get rewritten but otherwise enjoy.

On days like this Mune was truly happy to be alive. Winter was finally in full swing, curling over the world and coating not only the land of the night but the land of the sun as well in a fine sheet of powder. Whilst the snow could be frigid at times, the people of the sun and moon enjoyed the short respite. Winter only ever lasted a little more than two months, sometimes only one. 

However, for the guardian's it was much more anticipated. For them Winter meant short days and slow nights. Leaving Mune and Sohone with more free time than they'd had all year. Of course unlike Sohone, Mune still had to work through the night. The moon temple moved at such a slow pace however, to be honest it was more like a babysitting job than anything else. Mune was just there to ensure nothing went wrong, the temple itself moved completely on its own all night for once. Mune had a sneaking suspicion that it enjoyed the slow winter season pace as much as he did.  

Mune sighed, casting a slightly longing look to the sun temple in the distance. The sun had gone down around an hour ago, the cold had really set in shortly after. Usually, during winter, Mune, his father and his little brother would join with the people of the night. In the undergrowth of the forest, they'd light dozens of bright fires using dead wood stored up over Autumn. There'd be drinking, dancing and storytelling around the fires. All of the elders getting tipsy and laughing together, children running around before finally falling asleep by the coals of the fires. The celebration lasted all winter. He missed it, he missed them.  

He couldn't leave the temple during winter, despite all the empty time he still had to be there. The sun temple came to a complete standstill after it's short days, he didn't have the luxury. His dad and little brother had offered to keep him company, but he refused. As nice as it would have been he couldn't pull them away from the celebrations and up into the cold empty temple. It wasn't his responsibility. Besides he couldn't even light a fire anywhere. He'd tried once, lugging up some wood. The spiders had nearly lost their minds. Turns out the temple didn't appreciate having a fire on its body. Mune could relate, he couldn't believe he'd been that thick. He simply had to wait out the coldest hours inside. 

There was one good thing about winter and it's short days that Mune found himself enjoying, however. One not so little thing with a loud voice and bright orange exterior. Sohone. From where Mune sat in what he had learned was one of five interior rooms in the temple, he could see the sun temple resting through a small window of sorts. Winter days were so short, Sohone had plenty of free time on his hands. During the first week of Winter, he had spent a large majority of his breaks in the land of the sun. More recently however he had begun spending more and more of his time with Mune at the temple. He couldn’t help wondering why that was... 

They'd fallen into somewhat of a routine as of late. Sohone would join him at the temple shortly after setting the sun down and then they would simply relax together. Sometimes they'd be joined by Glim or Leeyoon, but ever since she had taken up studying the blue hole and underwater realms with the former moon guardian she spent much less time with them. Not to say they never saw her of course. 

Mune was okay with that, he was glad the awkwardness had finally passed between them. There were no hard feelings. He liked Glim, but Mune hadn’t argued with her when they broke up. They just hadn’t been able to spend enough time together. She wanted to explore and learn about the world. Take advantage of her strengthened wax. While the temple could give her a great perspective, it could really only show her so much. They just hadn’t given enough attention to whatever it was they had. They drifted apart slightly. Still good friends, but no longer romantically inclined. 

He remembers it coming as somewhat of a relief. Glim had been the one to do it. Mune wasn’t great with words, he was better with actions. He leant forward, relaxing against the window. Watching the snow covered trees drift by at a snail's pace. At least, compared to the temples regular walk anyway.  

Mune also remembered Sohone had spent an entire hour at the moon temple just a day later. He apparently had came to ‘console’ Mune, gods only knew how he’d heard about it so soon. Honestl,y he’d just laughed and smacked Mune on the back. Told him being a guardian was a lonely job after all. He then pronounced himself Munes wingman and proceeded to waste time with him for another 30 minutes before he had to leave. Mune was annoyed to no end in the moment, but when Sohone had left he’d felt lighter. Like a weight had been taken off his shoulders.  

He didn’t think he had been sad about Glim, until after Sohone left. He realised he had been in a bit of a slum. He'd felt alone and Sohone had reminded him in his strangely loud way that he wasn’t. Not while he was a guardian, not while he had Sohone. Even far away from each other, he had a friend for life. Someone who would come over and annoy him when he was sad. He promised himself he would do the same for Sohone.  

Munes relationship with Glim had returned to normal and they had been able to relax together again. She had met Leeyoon properly, one day on top of the temple. Leeyoon had been explaining the constellations to Mune in more detail when Glim had interjected. Claiming he was incorrect over the origin of the name on one of the constellations.  

To be honest Mune hadn’t been paying too much attention to his long winded story. Glim had apparently. Leeyoon and Glim had argued about it, loudly. It had escalated much to fast for Mune to follow. Soon they were throwing insults around, circling each other like sharks. Any attempt Mune made to stop their bickering had been ignored. He had eventually just left them to finish in peace. A shocking 45 minutes later they’d returned laughing and smiling with each other like age old friends. Mune just couldn’t understand it. They’d hardly been apart ever since. 

Sohone and Mune had a long running bet on whether or not Leeyoon and Glim would get together in any romantic sense. Sohone was loudly against it. Not that he thought less of Leeyoon in any way, he simply didn't think they were suited for each other. Mune disagreed. However, to be fair he had originally thought Leeyoon was much to old for her. Until Sohone had told him Leeyoon was actually only a few years older than himself and Glim was older than all of them. She didn’t look it, a fact she had attributed to her wax when they had confronted her. All that aside. Having spent time with both Glim and Leeyoon in the temple Mune was actually surprised by how similar their interests were. Even more so by the chemistry they had when he saw them together. 

Glim's fiery attitude was well met by Leeyoon's dry wit and surprising sense of humour. They were both well read and intelligent. Enjoying studying the old legends and history of the land of the sun and moon. Mune couldn't help but be a little envious. Not of the possibly romantic part of their relationship. Glim and him were good friends and that was all. He just... wanted someone he supposed. He had never really known the true extent of how lonely it was to be a guardian.  

The near constant emptiness of the temple was tiring. He had the spiders at least, so he wasn't completely alone, but they couldn't really communicate very well. Unlike him they also slept routinely. He never thought he'd consider sleep a 'luxury item'. Then again he never thought he'd be a guardian either. Mune sighed, he wondered when Sohone would arrive. If he would arrive at all... Was it selfish to want Sohone to stay? He'd never really asked the sun guardian to keep him company. He'd just arrived one day and kept coming back. Mune smiled, remembering the how Sohone had yelled up at him from the tree line when he had come to comfort him about Glim. 

"Oi! MUNE!"  

Mune yelped in surprise, jumping up a little after being torn from his thoughts. Was that Sohone? What, had he summoned him through thought or something? "Dammit Sohone..." he mumbled looking around. He sighed, annoyed with himself. It had sounded a lot closer, but he knew it came from outside the temple. He trotted up the stairs, out of the hidden room and into the main temple. Trying to contain his excitement he stepped up to the strings and played a few soft, albeit rushed cords. Pulling the temple into a standstill.  

"Mune! Little buddy get your blue butt out here!" Sohone's muffled roar poured through the temple. 

Mune flinched, rubbing his blue ears. Forest be damned, Sohone could be far too loud for his own good sometimes. He smiled none the less. "Wait, hold on I'm coming!" Mune yelled out, ignoring the little angry peeps the spiders were sending his way as he bolted out the temple. Yelling out a rushed apology over his shoulder.  

It took Mune a couple minutes to get out of the main chamber before he finally jumped out onto the back of the temple. Looking around he couldn't see all too well, it was snowing softly. He shivered. Damn it was cold out. Pulling his arms up to wrap around himself he started walking, watching his hot puffs of air get snatched up by the wind. "Ugh, Sohone where are yo-GAH!" 

Mune would deny for however long he lived that he had screamed like a baby tree monkey. Flailing around madly as he was hoisted up into the air. Two wide arms wrapping around him tightly. A deep throated familiar chuckle echoed from behind him and he stilled, ears twitching back angrily. "SOHON-OOF!" He felt the air whoosh out of him as he was squished up against Sohone’s chest, his face flushed purple. 

"HAHA Mune! I missed you my friend" Sohone chuckled, happily swinging Mune slightly in his crushing embrace. 

Mune was sure he would have thrashed slightly in indignation if it weren't for the incredible warmth coming off of Sohone. Sighing he relaxed and let himself enjoy it, just for a bit. "You shouldn't sneak up on others" Mune chided lightly.  

Sohone snorted popping Mune back on his feet "What, and miss out on that screeching? Never!" he watched Mune's face darken and laughed.  

"Don't mock me, it-its your fault after all!" Mune pushed away from his arms, immediately missing their warmth. The thought made his blush worse and Sohone just laughed louder. Mune glared at him, his arms tight at his sides. It was making Mune fume in embarrassment. Really, it hadn’t been that bad. He opened his mouth to retort before he noticed, there was something behind Sohone. Blinking he swerved around him to take a look. 

"Hey whoa, what-?" Sohone twisted around to follow Mune's movement. "Oh uh, those" Sohone chuckled. Stepping back to reveal two worn looking barrels. 

"What are these?" Mune made a questioning sound. Cocking his head, ears flicking forward curiously. They looked like fermenting barrels, almost like the ones used to store wine in the land of night. These looked much more heavy set, however. They probably held a much stronger drink. 

"Well..." Sohone suddenly looked sheepish. "I remembered you talking about missing out on the party with the night folk" he coughed before continuing, stepping back to pat his hand on one of the barrels. "and well the Sun folk like to do a similar thing you know." He pulled a hand back up and scratched his face. Somewhat obscuring his expression. "I went down there a lot and I guess I just couldn't sto- help." He corrected quickly before continuing, "Couldn’t help thinking... about you." 

"About me" Mune murmured, he couldn't stop staring at the barrels. They looked sturdy, heavy even. Had Sohone really carried them all this way, for him?  

"Yes! No? Uh, I just mean, my days end early and I can go and celebrate with everyone! You can't do that though. You're stuck up here all day- er night." Sohone rubbed his neck, frustrated. He was steaming, the snow that landed on him melting away. "Well long story short I just thought. If you can't go to the party might as well bring a bit of the party to you" he gestured to the barrels. They had small mounds of snow building on the lids. Sohone brushed one off absently. Staring hard at his hands. 

Mune didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? Sohone, loud spoken lady's man had given up his free time and a night of partying to sit in the cold with him. Sohone had no obligation to Mune. He didn't have to be here. He didn't have to spend some of his only free time all year cooped up in the moon temple in the cold, but here he was. Why? Why would he do this? More so l, why was he admitting it all of a sudden? The questions bounced around Mune's head almost painfully. The silence stretched between them painfully.  

Sohone must have mistaken his silence for rejection, because his expression changed. Becoming more guarded. He burst in sounding a little frantic "It's nothing Mune really. I just wanted to drink with you, to celebrate!" He smiled broadly, hastily clapping Mune on the shoulder.  

Mune flinched, it felt so false. Sohone’s smile looked almost pained. Why was he back-pedalling so suddenly? "Sohone-"  

"Really Mune, I mean it" Sohone turned away, placing his hands on the lid of one of the barrels and rocking it a little. A dulled sloshing sound could be heard from within. "Let's just relax and have a drink together, alright." 

There was no mistaking it. How clipped Sohone's voice had sounded on the last words. It made Munes heart ache and he didn't know why. He wanted to fix it, take the edge out of Sohone's voice, but he didn't know how. Great Moon it was frustrating. He huffed and stepped forward extending a hand, he didn't know where to put it though. He was sick of not knowing. He frowned at the back of Sohone’s shoulders. Why was he acting this way? 

Mune let his hand fall. He was thinking too hard. "Thank you Sohone. I appreciate it... you. I appreciate you being here." He decided to be sincere and simple. To thank him honestly. "Your right, I can't leave the temple even during winter and I miss the celebrations a lot. So this" Mune gestured widely to the barrels walking in front of Sohone and into his space. He smiled brightly, gently placing a hand on top of one of Sohones atop the barrel "It means the world to me Sohone, Thank you." Munes eyes fluttered down to where he touched Sohone, feeling his warmth travel through his palm and up his arm. He hoped he hadn’t overstepped. 

Mune glanced up and blinked locking eyes with Sohone. He swallowed, suddenly his mouth felt inexplicably dry. He hadn't realised how close their faces were. He should pull back, step out of Sohone's space. He really should've, but he didn't. This close Mune could feel the heat coming off of Sohone. It felt like an anchor, keeping him in place. Under the snow and soft light of the moon he could see the soft outline of his face, the curve of his jaw. His yellow eyes glowing softly, observing Mune in much the same manner as Mune observed him. He saw the gentle orange colours of Sohone's face, so different up close. Following the lines of his face to his deep black nose and then, his lips.  

He faltered slightly feeling his face flush, flicking his eyes upwards, back to Sohones eyes only to find them pointed downwards, towards Munes own lips. Mune shuddered and Sohones eyes were back on his. He gasped lightly. Feeling a shiver run through him that he couldn't entirely blame on the cold alone. The barrel shifted. Just like that, the atmosphere cracked. Sohone blinked leaning back. 

An incensed squeaking noise burst out from the lid of the other barrel. The moment broke completely. Mune and Sohone stepped away from each other in an instant. Mune snapped his head towards the sound, so fast he heard his neck crack. He saw one of the spiders from the main temple room. It glared at him squeaking incessantly now and throwing it's little arms around wildly. Oh, OH! "The temple!" Mune all but yelled, he threw an apologetic look towards Sohone. Quickly squashing his confusion on what had just transpired between them.  

He pretended he wasn't stung to see the look of mortification on Sohones face so clearly. He cleared his throat shakily "It's been still too long I need to get it moving again." He twitched his ears, suddenly reminded of how cold he was. When he wasn't so close to Sohone. 

"Yes, yes of course, uh..." Sohone nodded awkwardly "Should I..." He trailed off pointing towards the forest. 

"Leave?" No, no don't." Mune stepped forward snatching the still screeching spider off the other barrel, another one had joined it and he grabbed it as well. Placing them on his shoulders he turned to Sohone. He felt a bolt of panic run through him. What if Sohone didn't want to be here anymore. What was that moment they had shared? "We, uh, do you still want to drink together?" Mune asked, praying he didn't sound too desperate. Sohone leaving was the last thing he wanted.  

"Oh well" Sohone shifted on his feet, looking conflicted. He was silent a beat "...Yes, yes I still want to drink with you Mune." He smiled pulling back slightly, straightening up. Speaking with more vigour. Almost sounding like his normal self. 

Mune was more relieved than he'd ever thought he would be. A small part of him squirmed uncomfortably in his chest. He wanted to ask Sohone- he pushed it down hastily. "Great! Okay I, I just have to go and get the temple moving again" he gestured to the spiders on his shoulders quickly, already moving past Sohone. 

The spiders hadn't stopped chirping furiously... He turned so he could face Sohone and started walking slowly backwards "Do you want to grab the, uh" Mune pointed towards the barrels stiffly. His head was hurting with all the unanswered questions running through it. Drinking had never seemed like such a good idea till now.  

"Oh right, yes." Sohone spun round and strode towards the barrels. "I'll grab these you get the temple moving again" he yelled over his shoulder. He reached the first barrel and hefted it up effortlessly. 

Seeing Sohone had that under control, Mune turned tail and ran down to the entrance of the temple. "See you there!" he yelled in Sohone direction as he set off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is, the first chapter. Oof. I'm my own beta so please lemme know if anything is off. Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Don’t dish out what you can't serve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My father always used to tell stories about the sun people and your parties" he felt his lips twitching as he saw Sohones eyes flash. He was already preening at the potential praise. Black lips pulling back into a blinding grin. It was almost too easy. 
> 
> Or alternatively; Sohone seems to just love how easy it is to mess with Mune. He loves it less when Mune flips the tables, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I'm terrible at summaries. A short chapter, I know. More of a filler than anything. The next one will be longer though, so bear with me. Please note I'm taking some serious liberties with the sun and moon temple over here. Feel free to fight me on this.

There was a fair amount of chaos within the temple when Mune arrived. He panted with the exertion of running in the cold. Hurrying towards the spider's silky strands he spoke quickly in an attempt to settle them. "Yes I know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Yes!" Mune muttered out his apologies quickly moving the two spiders off his shoulders to the branches. Trying to block out the symphony of angry squeaks. He stepped up to the strings. He pulled in a hasty breath and extended his hands.

As he played the soft melody the spiders shushed one by one. Watching him closely while he finished the tune. When he was done he stilled and waited a moment before he felt the temple lurch softly. Raising up and back onto its feet in a fluid motion. Mune hummed happily. Gently plucking a few more strings sent the temple back into motion. It's first few steps melting away into a steady rhythm. He sighed in relief. 

"You know, you've gotten a lot better at that," Sohone's voice echoed out behind him softly. He strode up beside Mune smiling proudly.

Mune turned to smile back at him, glad he seemed to be back to normal. "Yes well, you mess up enough you'll eventually figure out what works." Mune watched Sohone approach, one barrel thrown up over his shoulder, the other held under his arm. He wondered how he ever managed to climb up the temple whilst holding them.

"Hah wise words from the moon guardian" he smirked. "You should write that down, for future generations." He chuckled at Munes sour expression. "So? Where are we going to drink these huh?" Sohone bounced the barrel on his shoulder softly. The slish-sloshing sounds it made bouncing off the temple walls.

"Oh well," Mune paused to think a moment as Sohone watched him with a slightly exhausted look.

"Oh come on" Sohone whined. "I might be pretty strong" he puffed his chest out "But these are kind of heavy you know." 

Mune hid his smile behind his hand as he watched Sohone bounce the barrels in his hands from the corner of his eye. Taking note of the faux bored expression taking over Sohones face. "Well we probably shouldn't drink here, the spiders are already angry with me" he spoke behind his hand to Sohone who snorted in amusement. The spiders themselves huffed angrily. Jumping into their little egg shaped beds and slamming the lids. He'd have to apologise again later.

"Where then?"

"How about downstairs?" Mune opted, already moving towards the hidden side exit into the lower temple. 

"Wait, there's a downstairs?" Sohone turned following Mune to the well hid doorway. "Well I'll be damned, you're just full of surprises, huh." 

"I'd like to think so" Mune laughed. "It actually took me nearly a week to find these." He shrugged, slightly embarrassed. Thinking back to how he had complained to Leeyoon about sleeping on the temple floor and the confused look that had been his response. Leeyoon had then given him a proper tour of the temple, gruellingly explaining the history of everything they passed. As well as showing him the extra rooms, eventually… 

Mune stepped up and pressed the wall of the temple softly. Tracing over a small star symbol. There was an empty clicking sound and part of the wall slid inwards to reveal a dimly lit staircase. 

It was surprisingly wide and tall. Enough so for even Sohone to walk comfortably, barrels and all. It twisted downwards and out of sight. 

Sohone whistled. "Well would you look at that." He almost sounded a little envious. "The sun temple sure doesn't have anything like this.."

"What?" Mune teased "No doors?" He started down the stairway hearing Sohone follow after him closely.

"Well no actually, not really" Sohone ignored Munes teasing. They heard the door snap shut behind them. 

"The sun temple has a lot of rooms. Most of them are storage rooms, but there's also a training room, bathroom, a room for Krrrack, one for me. Most of them never had a door to begin with." 

Mune frowned, looking back quickly. He couldn’t help feeling a little cheated "Why do you have so many and what do you mean no doors?"

"What I mean, my friend," Sohone chuckled happily. "Is that there are no doors. Duh. Almost everything is just open all the time. Guess the original Sun Guardian didn't like doors or something when he made the place." The barrels sloshed suddenly as he shrugged. "Well used to be that way, Krrrack says they added in some doors after some uh, accidents." 

Mune threw a curious look over his shoulder and Sohone continued. "Well turns out the whole no door thing led to Krrrack walking in on some awkward moments with Xolal.”

 Mune could almost hear Sohones smile in his voice now. 

"And that's how they got the first door put in for the bathroom."

Mune stumbled, choking on air. Struggling to breathe through the unexpected laughter that took over. He caught himself on the wall and wheezed. He hadn’t been prepared at all.

Sohone laughed as well. Squeezing around Mune on the staircase to lean against him slightly. Helping steady him. "You alright there Mune," Sohone asked innocently. His words were practically dripping with mirth.

Mune would have glared at him. Had he been able to keep a straight face.

They waited a moment, for Mune to catch his breath again before Sohone stepped away. Squishing himself the rest of the way past Mune to take the lead.

"Come on, you're taking to long " he said softly " You don't want me to die of thirst do you?"

Mune smiled fondly at Sohone back. "Don’t know, might be an improvement." He ignored Sohones dramatic gasp. Slipping past him when he turned back to offer a retort. Taking up the lead again, he trotted down the stairs with glee.

He hummed as he went thinking about what Sohone had said. "Well I guess that makes a bit of sense actually, the whole no doors thing." Mune spoke up.

"Oh?" Sohone questioned, curious. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, he was a warrior right? The first guardian."

It was more a statement than a question but Sohone answered anyway. "Right, and?"

"He'd have to get around quickly I guess. I remember Glim told me that back then, the world was infested with monsters." So if the guardian was ever under attack he could get his weapons quicker without doors." Mune shrugged. Unsure on whether or not he was making sense. "A few seconds can make a world of a difference in a fight." Mune knew that from experience at least. He shuddered at the memory.

"Huh" Sohone mused quietly. “The room that stores the weapons is quite close to the head of the stone temple. I guess you might just be right about that.”

They arrived at the bottom of the staircase. Stepping into a circular room that looked a lot like the main temple room, albeit smaller. Four doors were clearly carved into the walls amongst some ornate designs that decorated the room completely. A branch extended from the ceiling, speckled with warm lights that lit up the room. It looked somewhat like a chandelier.

"Whoa" Sohone breathed, looking around in awe. "Why have you never shown me this before" he accused suddenly. Catching Mune off guard. "We are supposed to be guardians together aren't we? What, don't you trust me?" He managed to sound hurt and Mune panicked.

"W-what? Hey, that's not true!" He stuttered spinning around, trying to defend himself "I trust you! Honestl-" he froze noticing Sohones cheeky expression. He was messing with him. "Ugh! You jerk!" Mune stamped his hoof down angrily. He'd been truly worried for a minute there.

Sohone was laughing again. Louder if that was possible. He tried to still himself before he looked at Munes expression and started laughing all over again. "D-on't be so uptight Mu-ne" Sohone coughed out through his laughter. "You’re just too easy, oh Sun" Sohone swore lightly his laughter dying down. 

Mune huffed, annoyed. Sometimes he forgot how much of a douche Sohone could still be. He spun round stomping over to one of the doors on the left. He pushed it open before stepping through and twisting around in one fluid motion. He waited just long enough to see Sohones expression. Right before he slammed the door in the sun guardians face when he approached. 

Mune smirked, leaning against the back of the door. He heard Sohones muffled grumbling from the other side as well as a thumping noise he assumed were the barrels being placed down on the floor. 

Sohone knocked on the door roughly, annoyed. "Real mature Mune." Mune did try to quiet his snickering. "Yeah yeah, real funny. Now open up! Don't forget I've still got all the drink out here." Came Sohones slightly muffled reply. 

“Hmm,” he was right there Mune supposed. Still, maybe he could get him just one more time. He clicked the door back open. Revealing Sohones grinning face. Mune battled to keep his expression even.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that," Mune said. Tilting his head slightly and making a small questioning sound. 

Sohone frowned, narrowing his eyes. He was silent a beat. Mune felt his resolve crumble a bit. Finally, Sohone huffed, repeated himself. 

"I said, don't forget I-" 

CLUNK-click!

Mune had slammed the door in his face. Again! He felt positively giddy due to the hilarity of it.

"MUNE!” came Sohones angry yell. Followed by a banging on the smooth surface of the outer passage.

Mune couldn’t answer, bent over as he shook with mirth. Sohone deserved it after all. The door let out a small creak. Huh, Sohone must be pressing on it from the other side. It locked so Mune wasn’t worried about that. The temple was age-old, it creaked sometimes.

The door didn’t budge and the creaking stopped. “Mune open up already, we don’t have all night!” 

He sounded annoyed now. Mune sighed turning to open it again. He let himself smirk. 

The door clicked open and Sohone wasted no time. Shoving his arm into the doorway. It was so quick Mune had no time to react. He glanced up dumbly catching Sohones full stare. His expression was ominously flat. Mune knew he was already plotting his revenge. Sohone just couldn’t let anything go.

Pulling a blank under Sohones fiercely empty glare. Mune said the first thing that popped into his head. “Oh Sohone there you are!” he chirped.

At Sohones befuddled face he continued “What are you doing out here? Come on in already.” Mune stepped back gesturing to the empty room. His eyes were shut, the edges crinkling slightly as he beamed at Sohone. 

The aforementioned sun guardian threw him a filthy look. Snatching the barrels up from behind him. All the while looking at Mune suspiciously.

Mune couldn’t help snickering a little as Sohone stepped inside. Grumbling under his breath.

“Cheeky little-” He went quiet, eyes roaming over the interior of the room. “Holy sun, this place is big!”

Mune watched him curiously. His moods could change so quickly. He clicked the door shut. “What are you talking about?” glancing around Mune couldn’t see anything special.

This was the simplest of the temple rooms. It was a decent size of course. It had a high ceiling which was covered with what looked like a full recreation of the constellations, carved into it lovingly. Smooth and even coloured pale blue marble made up a majority of the walls. Lower down long creeping vines sprawled upwards, falling just short of the ceiling. The floor was covered by a soft green moss, thicker in some areas and thinner in others. There wasn’t much furniture. A large table took up the centre of the room. It was very shiny. Mune had never polished it, but it had somehow remained spotless. Four slender chairs were huddled around it. Mune had never sat in one, they looked too delicate.

To his left three sets of thick shelves extended from the walls. Straining with the weight of thick binder journals, jars and various tools that Mune had never used. As they ended the opposing wall broke open and a long cut horizontal window stretched across the length of the wall. It was the biggest light source apart from some small glowing plants that sprouted from the vines on the wall.

On the other side of the room was a large stone. It fitted against the wall snugly and was covered in a thick coat of dark green moss. It was where Mune slept when he had time. Previously it had been a desk. 

Mune cleared his throat, he suddenly felt exposed having Sohone look around his private space so attentively. The orange sun guardian stuck out like a sore thumb against the much softer blue and green colours of the room he was currently striding around. 

“Mune, buddy this place is great.” 

“Oh uh thanks? I can’t really take credit for it…” it’s not like he had done anything to the room except add a bed. He felt himself smiling stupidly at the comment anyway. “But don’t you also have a room at the sun temple?” Mune queried, joining Sohone by the window where he stood.

Sohone tilted his head in an empty gesture. He turned around placing the barrels down with some finality by the table. He rose again rolling his shoulders in a swinging motion that ended in a shrug. “Well yeah, but it’s different. Not as fancy I guess.”

Sohone went on, but Mune just stared. A moment ago he’d been transfixed. Sohone was made of Amber and rock. Yet when he’d rolled his arms with his back turned to Mune. He could have sworn he’d seen something rippling just under the surface of his back, like real flesh and muscle. 

“Next time you visit the sun temple I’ll show you.”

“Mm-huh? What? Oh yes sure.” Mune stuttered slightly shaking his head. He just barely caught on to what Sohone had been saying. He had been staring so hard at his back, wondering if he could capture that movement again. Gods he could use a drink… Speaking of which. “Hey, Sohone.”

“Hm?” Sohone cocked his head back lazily. Waiting on for Mune to continue, now that he had his attention. 

Mune knew there was an easy way to get Sohone to open the barrels without asking. He just had to bait him a little. 

“My father always used to tell stories about the sun people and your parties" he felt his lips twitching as he saw Sohones eyes flash. He was already preening at the potential praise. Black lips pulling back into a blinding grin. 

It was almost too easy. 

“Yup,” he continued, rocking on his hooves slightly. Moving closer for the final blow. “Good music, lots of energy, you could almost dance the night away better than we could.” He put some emphasis on the word almost and waited for Sohone to bite.

Sohone looked affronted, “Almost? Please!” He paused, seemingly for dramatic effect as he stepped up to loom over Mune. “Us Sun born could party the night folk right through the night any day if the week.” Sohones tone was competitive, proud, almost insulting if it weren’t for the good-natured smile on his face. 

It really was easier than putting babies to sleep. Mune let himself be overshadowed by Sohones height. Laying it on thick. “Want to prove it then?” Mune flicked his eyes over the barrels in a slow and deliberate motion. 

Sohones smile was almost predatory as he caught on. He reared back slowly, placing his hands on one of the barrels without looking away from Mune. The lid cracked and Sohone let it clutter onto the floor with a dull thump.

Mune felt his throat itch, suddenly feeling a nervous flush go through him. When had the atmosphere shifted so sharply? He brushed it off. Too late to step back now.

Sohone almost purred when he spoke again. Slow and deliberate, “Oh, you're on." 

Mune couldn’t help but feel like he’d stepped off a cliff, as his blood roared in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help feeling like the end was a little rushed... oh well! looks like Mune is just starting to realise some *cough* feelings *cough* Let's see how that goes when they start drinking.  
> On a side note; Sohone is 60% cat, no one can tell me otherwise. There's going to be more fluff in the next chapter followed by some serious angst after that. Yup, don't forget about that tag. It's going to be bad so prepare accordingly my friends.  
> Once again I am my own Beta so forgive any errors you happen across.


	3. Hindsight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to his senses, Mune batted his hands away. “C-could you STOP manhandling me!”  
> “What?” Sohone cried cheekily “You said you were cold, I’m offering to keep you warm! You should thank me really.”  
> “Thank you?!” Mune balked.  
> Sohone was quick to reply, “You're welcome!”  
> Mune rolled his eyes. Unbelievable. 
> 
> or alternatively; Sohone thinks he's hot sh*t and Mune wishes he could disagree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, sorry this took so long, this was originally going to be 2 separate chapters. I decided to make it into one, but I had to edit it a bit more. Then life gets in the way you know... I am going to add 'slow to update' as a tag because things are in full swing for me rn. Still, you can expect a chapter around every two weeks or so. I got a jumpstart on the next one so maybe a little sooner. No promises though! Hope you like the chapter!

In hindsight perhaps drinking hadn't been the best idea. The most Mune had ever drunk had been a couple of sips of his father's sweet fruit wine on special occasions. Even then his father had been strict enough to ensure he was never able to get his hands on any of it before he was old enough. Not that it would have mattered.

As it were, the much earthier tasting bubbly hard tack Sohone was carting from the land of the sun was indefinitely stronger than his father's sweet wine. Sohone said it was a brandy that the sun folk enjoyed during winter. A tradition similar to the celebration the people of the night had.

Mune couldn't quite name what Sohone said it was made of. The roots of some kind of sweet leafy plant, or was it the leaves themselves? He couldn't remember exactly. It had a very distinct taste, somewhat bitter in an enjoyable way with a sweet aftertaste. The liquid was almost black in colour. Thick and sweet like a gritty watery syrup. It burnt his throat but warmed him nicely. He found himself enjoying it.

The night had quickly descended into a foggy haze after the first few drinks. Mune remembered he had laughed when Sohone had sheepishly asked him if he had any cups. Leave it to Sohone to bring drink without any means of actually drinking it.

Mune had managed to find some on the shelves after rooting around for a bit. They were old and worn looking. Large, deep-set ones carved out of wood roughly.

When the drinking began Mune quickly realised just how far out of depth he was. Sohone drank like an Oliphant on a hot day. Their little competition had died quickly, Mune just couldn’t keep up. It was so painfully obvious, he never stood a chance. Sohone had been a good sport about it in the end, after a fair amount of teasing.

They went on talking companionably and arguing over petty nonsense. They had made a habit of placing long-running bets between them. Whether or not the river would freeze over, how long the ridiculous statue that had been put up in the stone plaza would remain upright for, how long before Krrrack realised he had a bird’s nest on his back now. The list went on and on. It was silly and childish and utterly pointless, but they enjoyed it. Mune especially, it filled the empty stretches of time they weren’t able to see each other.

Mune stalled drinking on his fifth cup. He sat and nursed it slowly. His head was swimming and everything felt light. He would have been embarrassed had he been any less drunk. Sohone hadn't stopped. After every mug he got louder and more energetic. Almost an entire barrel later the amber sun guardian was currently roaring with laughter, singing along to imaginary music with gusto. Mune was almost certain that if he had stood outside the temple he'd still hear Sohone clear as day.

Mune smiled giddily taking another sip of his drink. He enjoyed Sohones company during the extended empty hours of the night. His loud personality meant for great conversations and arguments. Not to mention the sun guardian’s temperature. He was like a walking fireplace and in the heights of the frigid chill that set in late at night. Mune was incredibly thankful for his presence. He sighed, remembering the feeling of Sohones warmth up close.

They were both sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall in the space between Munes desk-turned-bed and the window that stretched across the room. The barrels sat on Sohones left closest to the window. Mune was squished between the mossy slab of stone that was his bed and Sohones restless bulk.

“Ah, I should have brought my guitar,” Sohone rumbled out, sounding a little breathless.

Mune hummed in agreement. Noting absently how Sohone's voice had taken on a much deeper timbre as he drank. It made him sound like he was purring just a little. Letting himself slouch forward Mune enjoyed the pleasant buzz in his head. The brandy was a pulse of warmth burning in his gut.

“Yeah, you are really good you…” Mune paused, stuttering a bit as he lost his train of thought for a moment. He jolted up a bit as he caught it again “Oh uh yes! Next time, you sh-ould bring it.”

Sohone grinned bumping shoulders with Mune fondly. Jostling him just short of spilling his drink. “I could teach you how to play,” Smirking he went on, “When you are a little less smashed.”

“What?” Flustered, Mune tried to offer a retort, “I’m not smashed! Whatever that m-means…”

“What it means little buddy,” Sohone paused to down what was left of his drink. Setting the wooden cup down with a clunk, hissing slightly at the burn. “Iss that you are drunk out of your mind.” He finished, slurring slightly.

“I am not!” Mune was quick to counter. He knew he was very much drunk. Admitting it was difficult, he already felt like a child for falling so far behind. He could feel his cheeks burning.

Sohone didn’t seem to notice. “Oh really~”

He had a look on his face that made Mune want to squirm. Taking up his cup up again, Sohone dipped into the barrel. He had to tilt it a bit. It was practically empty by now.

“Well then,” Sohone said with glee turning back to look at Mune “Since you're **not** drunk. Guess you wouldn't have any trouble finishing the rest of that before I finish my full cup.”

“Uh…” Shit. There was no way, Mune glanced down at the contents of his cup. There was a little less than half left. Just the thought of downing it made him feel nauseous. Then again so did Sohones smug face.

Sohone, who was currently glancing at him over the edge of his drink. It did little to hide his cheek splitting smirk.

Ugh, nope! Mune caved, slamming his cup on the floor. Scrunching up his nose. He huffed angrily at Sohones self-satisfied guffaw.

“M-maybe I am a little drunk, but so are you! Wasn’t the whole point of drinking t-to get drunk." Mune exclaimed. He pushed his cup away, towards Sohone. Who wasted no time plucking it up and downing it before tossing it into the empty barrel. 

“Oh I’m not nearly as gone as you,” he beamed at Mune “You are wrong about the drinking though.”

Mune glanced at him groggily in confusion.

“I mean it’s nice to get drunk every once in a while, especially with company.” Sohone shrugged and shifted to look at Mune. He leant against the barrels now behind him. “But what’s also great about it is the sleep you get after.”

“The sleep?” Mune was curious, moving to press his side against the wall so he could regard Sohone.

Sohone punctuated his next words with a few deep swigs of his drink “Have you ever been drunk before Mune?” he regarded him critically.

Had he ever been drunk before? Well, the short answer was yes, but never this drunk. Drinking aged brandy was a big step up from wine.

“Kind of? I celebrated with my father on-ce” he hiccupped. “I’ve never been like this though.” Mune mumbled the last bit averting his gaze to study the floor, pulling at the moss absently. 

“Well” Sohone hummed pressing back into the barrels more. “As the moon guardian, you are also the guardian of dreams, right? So even when you sleep its rest but it’s also,” Sohone threw his hand around a bit, looking for the right word “Work? Is that right?”

“Huh” he was stumped “I guess… I never thought of it like that r-really.” Mune supposed it was work in the end. Work he enjoyed thoroughly but work none the less. When he became the moon guardian, he soon discovered that whenever he slept, he would wake up in the dream world. He'd float around and visit others dreams, dispel nightmares whenever he came across them, but he no longer really had his own dreams. Seemed like there wasn’t much of any escape for him as the moon guardian.

He sighed and felt himself lean harder onto the wall. It was cold and despite the drinking, he had begun to feel the bite of winter again. He pulled his knees up to his chest wrapping his arms around them tightly.

Sohone had no issue with the cold of course. Happily finishing his drink while he observed Munes response.

“Well tonight you are actually going to be able to completely rest. It’s like a dead sleep, after you’ve drunk some of this aged stuff. No dreams, no nightmares… just rest. The good old-fashioned kind.”

“That… isn’t that just like passing out?” Mune was stunned by how good it sounded. He really shouldn’t want it so much.

“Oh no” Sohone laughed “Trust me you’d know the difference!”

Mune smiled “Do you have a lot of experience passing out Sohone?” He laughed lightly at Sohones dramatic gasp.

“One time! Okay well uh two, two times!”

Mune laughed heartily now as Sohone bumbled on.

“S-shut up!” Sohone flared, valiantly attempting to remain angry in spite of Mune infectious snickering.

He didn’t last long but retaliated by snatching Mune up under his arm and rubbing his knuckles across Munes head.

“Alright that’s enough, cheeky little-"

Mune squeaked in alarm, the sudden motion jarring. He squirmed under Sohones rough handling. “Ow! Ow! Okay, I’ll stop I'll stop!” Mune blurted out. Unable to escape the amber Guardians arms.

Sohone stilled but didn’t release him.

“Hmm,” he hummed thoughtfully, eyes flashing in the pale light. “I don’t know” he smirked down at Munes glowering face. “Depends on your answer ~”

“My answer? To what?” Mune had a sinking feeling that sobered him somewhat.

“To who you think is the most dashing, radiant and hottest guardian to have ever lived, of course!” Sohones voice was saccharine sweet. He spoke in an innocent tone that clashed horribly with the shit eating grin on his face.

Mune fumed, “No, no way! Not happening! Y-you can’t make me!” He struggled vainly against Sohones arm. It didn’t budge an inch. At least he wasn’t cold anymore, he remarked bitterly.

Sohone made a clucking sound, shaking his head in disappointment. “Don’t be stubborn now. You know the answer, don’t you?”

His tone couldn’t possibly have been any more patronising. Mune would have fought back if it weren’t so utterly pointless. After all, Sohone had carried two full barrels through the snow and up the temple like they weighed nothing more than a couple of grapes. Holding a skinny fawn in place was likely easier than breathing for the sun guardian.

Mune still wouldn’t give in so easily.

“N-no! I’m not going to say it! Let m-me go Sohone!”

The offending guardian simply huffed airily and leant back a bit. Mune thought for a moment he might actually be freed. Instead, he felt a shadow fall over his face and looked up to spy Sohones cup. Swaying over his head lazily.

He didn’t remember seeing Sohone put it down. It made sense that he had of course, but what could he possibly be doing with it now, except…

Mune shuddered feeling a few drops of the burning liquid fall on his head. Oh no, no, NO. Pointlessness be damned Mune struggled anew.

“SOHONE! DON’T YOU DARE! I SWEAR I-"

“Woah, calm down buddy.” Sohone rumbled out sweetly. “You wouldn't want me to spill my drink now would you?”

Again, Mune stilled. Forcing himself to stop moving. “Ugh, you’re unbelievable.” he simmered, furiously.

Sohone chuckled and shifted. Settling himself back more comfortably. Without a care in the world. His glee was so obvious, Mune wanted to smack the smirk right off his face. He was certain he would have. Had his arms been free.

“Let’s try this again,” Sohone started. “Mune.”

Mune solidly ignored him.

“What, don’t you want to get free? You know my arm is starting to get tired…” Sohone waved the offending limb slightly above him. A few more drops trickled onto Munes head.

He flinched, dammit he had him cornered. Mune wasn’t sure if Sohone would empty the cup onto him. After all he was likely to get himself wet as well. Except he would dry a lot faster, both due to his heat and his lack of fur.

Mune shivered. Sohones warmth was making him drowsy. He had no intention of smelling like booze for the rest of the week. Not to mention he was likely to freeze half to death.

“Fffine!” he wasn’t willing to risk it, Sohone was pretty drunk. “I guess you're kinda okayish-" he mumbled off. His pride choking him.

Sohone couldn’t have been happier, Mune could tell without even looking. His repressed laughter made him almost vibrate with energy.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t quite hear that, wanna try speak louder?”

“Not really, no” Mune replied dryly.

Sohone chuffed and shook the cup. A good splash of it was jostled out, hitting Mune squarely on the head.

He yelped as it soaked into his hair.

“OKAY! Stop! You… youarethebestguardian” Mune blurted out quickly “There I said it! Now stop wetting me already!”

“Haha come on just a little more, go on!” Sohone wasn’t going to let him off that easy.

Mune was sick of arguing, “… y-you are the best and…” He blushed offhandedly and blamed the drink, “Hottest guardian ever… Sohone…”

“Hah!” Sohone cheered and swallowed the rest of the cup. He pulled Mune into a tight hug before he let his arm fall away. “Well thank you, Mune!” His energy was infectious.

Mune flicked his ears down snottily. Sohone was too much sometimes… He brought his hands up, patting his hair. It wasn’t too wet thankfully. He did feel a little cold. Now that Sohone wasn’t squashing him up against his side. He leant back and sighed. Pressing his head into the warmth behind him. It should dry quickly at least.

“Hey.”

“What!?” Sohone flinched. Mune might have snapped a bit. He was right to, of course. After the nonsense the amber idiot had incited. That didn’t stop him from feeling a little chastened as he turned to lock eyes with Sohone. He looked… confused?

“You, uh, ok there?” Sohone still had an echo of his teasing tone but it was overshadowed by something. He currently seemed to find the floor interesting.

Mune didn’t get it.

Sohone shifted slightly, deliberately and he felt a shadow flicker over him. Following the movement Mune observed Sohones arm. Hanging above him. It only befuddled Mune more until he realised that Sohone couldn’t put his arm down. There was no space, because he hadn’t moved. His back was still pressed into the sun guardians’ side and he… he was rubbing his head against him like a baby Oliphant.

Mune turned violet and shuffled away, back into his corner. He cleared his throat. Dammit, dammit… things were just getting back to normal. Now everything was awkward. To his dismay Mune felt a tension arise again. Why was this happening?

A beat of silence…

Sohone coughed, “Wel-"

“COLD!" Mune blurted out.

There was another empty pause, before Sohone questioned, “What?”

Mune hurried to explain, “I-I’m cold, and you, uh” he threw his hands up. Too late to go back now. “You re warm, that’s all!”

Sohone regarded Mune somewhat solemnly for a moment. He looked a little self-aware for an instant and Mune felt like shrinking into a ball. He should say something. He would have if Sohone hadn’t suddenly started laughing.

His frame shook with mirth, “You're cold? Well, what’s the point of all that fur then?” Sohone chortled, he seemed to be finding it ridiculously funny.

Mune blinked at his reaction. Drunk Sohone was quickly becoming his least favourite Sohone. At least it wasn’t awkward anymore.

“It’s not usually this cold!” Mune went on irritably, “It's not like I can start a fire up here you know!”

“Aha I’m- I’m sorry, r-really.”

It’s didn’t really sound sincere when cut up with laughter. Mune was tired, he let himself slump. The fluffy feeling of the drink had begun to turn into a spiky dizziness.

“Aw don’t be mad at me!” Sohones rambling cut off Munes dizzy decent. He shot out a hand and caught Munes arm. “C’mere.”

Mune didn't exactly get a chance to reply before he was tugged back to Sohone. Quite literally, actually. He tripped along the floor. Sohone caught him when he stumbled and settled him down by his side.

Coming to his senses, Mune batted his hands away. “C-could you STOP manhandling me!” he tried to sound angry, but he couldn’t keep a stupid smile off his face.

“What?” Sohone cried cheekily “You said you were cold, I’m offering to keep you warm! You should thank me really.”

“Thank you?!” Mune baulked.

Sohone was quick to reply, “You're welcome!”

Unbelievable. Mune rolled his eyes, flinching when his head rocked a little with the movement. He was besides Sohone again, just barely brushing shoulders. It was nice, without the tension or captivity. It was also oddly quiet. Mune tilted his head back. Sohone was watching him with an odd look on his face.

“We good?”

Mune was quiet moment, letting Sohone sweat. “Yeah,” he smiled “We’re good.”

Sohone gave a smile of his own in response, leaning back. Suddenly without all the noise they had been making the temple was incredibly serene, other sounds began drifting up to envelope them. The snow muffled almost everything. There were no birds or chirping forest ruckus. Simply the sounds of the temple as it strode along with slow purpose. The slight rocking was almost imperceptible within the inner sanctum.

Mune was infinitely glad for it. Had it been more pronounced it would likely have made him sick. He wondered offhandedly how late it was. He relaxed and settled himself more comfortably. He took great comfort in Sohones presence. The warmth bouncing off the amber guardian was wonderful. He felt himself begin to drift a bit, leaning into Sohone shoulder. He shook himself, ignoring the dizzy spell that followed.

“Hah, you’re tired, aren’t you?” Sohone observed flatly.

Mune didn’t bother denying it. “Yup, it’s your fault too.”

Sohone chuckled dryly, “That’s fair.”

Mune ignored him in favour of turning and burying himself into Sohones side.

“Oi, what do you think you're doing there buddy?”

Sohone sounded very much amused. Figuring there was no harm in it Mune didn’t budge. Letting out a muffled “Sshhhhhhhh. Ish warm.”

Sohone huffed, “I’m just your personal fireplace, aren’t I?”

“Yesh,” Mune retorted groggily, still squashed against his side. “Now lemme s-sleep.”

“Oh-ho no you don’t!” Sohone shot up, bringing Mune along under his arm.

Feeling discombobulated, Mune flailed a bit. Sohone had him under his arm like he was one of those damned barrels. He squawked in anguish. Having lost his comfy spot.

“Sohone! What in moons name-OOF!” The last of his ranting was cut off as Sohone unceremoniously dropped backwards, taking Mune with him. They landed on Munes mossy mess of a bed with a thump.

Mune scrabbled to get out from under Sohones arm. Angrily whipping back to shoot the guardian a killer glare. Oh, if looks could kill he was certain Sohone would have been nothing more than a pile of rubble. The amber guardian in question simply stretched out, nestling happily into the thick juniper moss. Noting Munes sour expression he smirked lazily.

“What?” he purred patronisingly, “You didn’t expect me to sleep on the floor now did you~”

Mune was sure he had a response. Whatever it had been, however, had packed up and bolted out the front door, his anger in tow, the second Sohone had thrown him that smirk.

Mune had seen it before. The arrogant twist and flash of teeth that made the ladies swoon. He’d used it on Glim to get them both out of trouble after one of their bets had gotten out of hand. For all his clumsy strength and haughtiness, Sohone could be damn smooth when he wanted to. It was utterly unfair. Mune had never been on the receiving end.

His throat dried up. It seemed his voice had betrayed him as well as his wit. Is this how everyone felt under that smile? Ironically enough his mind compared it to how it felt to stand in the presence of the sun. Blinding, and beautiful, and insufferably hot… He could only think of how much of an idiot he must look like. Blushing like a teen fawn and choking on his own words. Something in his gut twisted in on itself.

Sohone laughed, not seeming to notice Mune’s odd silence. Sighing he made himself comfortable before he proceeded to close his eyes and relax. It really looked like he had just gone to sleep.

Mune stared at him, slack-jawed. His moods switched like the flick of a coin. With the weight of Sohone’s gaze lifted off him, his anger slinked back in. Now thoroughly annoyed, he gave Sohone a sharp kick in the side. Satisfied when he let out a startled yelp, eyes opening again to glare at Mune accusingly.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Mune straightened up, watching him smugly. “You deserved it and you know it!” He shuffled around. His bed was plenty big, not Sohone big, but there was just enough space for the two of them. If the Amber lug moved a little… Mune was currently perched right on the edge.

“Move over, I need some space.” He pushed against Sohones side stubbornly. Imploring him to move.

Sohone huffed and crossed his arms, pouting like a child. “Don’t wanna” he whined, making a show of nestling into the bed.

“I’ll kick you again” Mune threatened, changing his posture and lifting his hoof to demonstrate. Sohone didn’t budge. Mune shrugged and struck again with more force. The sun guardian was literally made of stone, he would survive. Mune theorised.

It must have hurt at least because Sohone yelped again.

“Fine, fine!” He grumbled, shuffling sideways to make room.

Smirking victoriously Mune lay down. It was still a little cramped, but he preferred that. It was warmer this way and he had a perfect excuse to slip a little closer to Sohone than was absolutely necessary. He felt tired, bordering on exhausted. Yet he didn’t sleep. Simply stared up at the ceiling. He’d grown accustomed to the intricately carved constellations that covered it. They were more interesting now that he was drunk. He swore they were moving.

Dragging his eyes away he glanced at Sohone. His Amber chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He had one arm resting by his head, the other still at his side. His eyes were shut, so when he spoke Mune had a fright.

“I know I’m a handsome devil, but you should stop staring and go to sleep.” He kept his eyes closed yet smiled widely.

“I wasn’t” Mune argued, feeling chided. Turning back to face the ceiling. He heard Sohone chuckling.

“Sure you weren’t.”

There was quiet again, before Mune interjected, “…h-hey Sohone?”

“Hm?”

He fiddled with the moss “Thank you. For being here.”

Sohone nudged him softly. “Hey, don’t thank me!” he rumbled happily. “I’ll expect the same royal treatment when I’m stuck up in sun temple during Summer.”

Mune snorted, “You call this royal treatment?”

“Hah you little brat.” Sohone guffawed, “Just go to sleep already!”

“You’re one to talk.” Smiling Mune made himself more comfortable, closing his eyes. “Sleep well, Sohone.” He sighed, already feeling himself fade. The last thing he remembered was Sohones grumbling back a rough “You too, buddy.” before he let sleep take him.

  * •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••



As it turned out Sohone had been right after all. Not something Mune was especially familiar saying…

He didn’t visit the land of dreams that night. He'd had a deep sleep. Waking slowly to the soft glow of the room’s decorative lights, he was more rested than he had in weeks. Months even.

Mune sighed giddily, he felt great. His head was a fluffy mess. When he opened his eyes everything was blurry. It felt like the bed was moving. Moving and hard? He shook his head to clear his vision, he tried to situate himself. Had he rolled onto the floor during the night? No, no he hadn’t. Not unless the floor had turned orange during the night.

Blinking owlishly Mune stared. He wasn’t on the floor or the bed. He was on Sohone.

Everything moved in slow dizzy circles. Mune felt a bolt of panic thrum through him. He was partially thrown over Sohone, who hadn’t seemed to have moved much. Mune instantly attempted to move off of him, however, the movement made Sohone shift and he mumbled in his sleep.

Mune froze. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It’s okay, it was innocent enough. It wasn’t like he’d planned it. He regarded Sohone stiffly. The sun guardian had sunk back to sleep, his breathing deep and even. He rumbled softly. It sure sounded like he was purring.

Sighing Mune relaxed. If he did wake up Mune could just play it off. Blame it on the cold and the drink. Honestly, he still felt the effects of it. Just holding his head was a mission. Everything was heavy and there was an ache at the back of his skull. Reigning his thoughts back to the matter at hand he considered his position.

Maybe it was his condition or the ache in his head, but he didn’t move. Letting his head dip, he started to feel Sohones heat. Seeping up and through him. He felt better, it made his head ache less. Sohones heat was intoxicating, Mune huffed pressing closer. He moved up slightly he was practically furled up on Sohones chest. He wondered absently if it was selfish, using Sohone like this for his heat.

Mune glanced over, curiously. Hoping to get a read on his expression. He couldn’t really see Sohones face all too clearly from where he was draped across him. He twisted around a bit. Ah, there you are.

Sohone was sleeping deeply it seemed. Mune hummed fondly. He looked so calm. His face really did look different when he slept.

Mune wasn’t sure what exactly had prompted his next movement. Some swirling thought he couldn’t quite remember having. Whatever it was, was strong enough for him to dispose of all reason and inhibition. He reached out slowly, carefully, and ran his hand up Sohones throat. Coming to a stop at his jaw.

He stilled, watching Sohones face carefully for any reaction. He was still sleeping soundly, lips parted slightly as he breathed. Reassured, Mune continued carefully. Shifting so he could bring his face closer to Sohones. He pondered where to explore next. Too tipsy to consider the implications of what he was doing. Mune pulled impossibly closer, bringing his other hand forward to cup Sohones face softly. His weight was resting completely on Sohones chest now. Mune was propped up slightly on his elbows, leaning over Sohone. He chuckled at how small his hands seemed, cradling the other guardians face like this. Brushing his thumbs over Sohones cheeks.

Absently he thought over how familiar Sohones face had become to him. He could recognise the lines of colour running through it. Somewhat purple under the blue light of the room. So fine you could only really see it up close. He had learnt that little detail fairly early in their friendship to be honest. Sohone didn’t really have a clear understanding of personal space. Maybe that was just a Sun born thing. They were a boisterous people after all. At least in Munes experience.

Redirecting his thoughts Mune pushed his left hand higher with an open palm. Feeling brave, he ran it through the edges of Sohones white mane. It wasn’t as soft as he thought it would have been. It felt very similar to grass in fact, although much finer. It made sense.

Sohone and the people from the land of the sun were born from the earth. They didn’t grow hair like Mune, or the people of the night did. Their ‘hair’ as it were, consisted of various strains of plants. They acted like parasites, growing on the heads of the people of the sun. Mune had never encountered a plant like Sohones hair. Maybe it was different because Sohone was an Amber Sun born. He should ask him about it sometime. Mune was awfully tempted to tug on the course strands. He settled instead on carding his fingers through it lightly, sighing with contentment.

Sohone was so warm. Even asleep every part of him just radiated heat. It was less intense when he was resting, however. Mune smiled, how many could say they knew that. He was inching closer now, sweeping Sohones face lazily with his eyes. He liked to think he was the one of only creatures that knew these kinds of things. Besides Sohone of course. He slid closer still. Another thought ruined that for him suddenly. Sohone was quite the lady’s man after all. Had he, ever-?

“Hmph!" Mune shook his head, he didn’t like that. He was close enough now he could feel Sohones breath brushing lightly against his face. Thinking about the sun women who might have shared such moments with his Sohone left a bitter taste in his mouth.

His. His Sohone? Mune blinked feeling a chill run through him. Stopping dead in his tracks. No, no. Sohone didn’t belong to him. Thinking like that was wrong! This… this was wrong. Mune scrambled back, snatching his hands away from the other guardian’s face. He felt a look of horror dawning on him as he paled. Mune pushed himself away from Sohone. Shoving himself backwards. He fell off the edge of the bed and got the wind knocked out of him. His head swirled in agony and he coughed in discomfort. Rolling onto his side he slid himself across the floor.

Hurriedly putting some space between Sohone and himself. He didn’t stop till his back hit the legs of the table in the centre of the room. Gods, what was wrong with him? Taking advantage of Sohone like that. Thinking like that. Touching his face, his hair. Uninvited. Getting that close. Mune flushed what had he been about to do?

He started shaking, quickly becoming distraught. Sohone trusted him. Enough that he would drink so much and fall asleep in his presence, and here he was. Breaking that trust. Mune swallowed thickly bringing his hands up to pull at his ears in a near panic. He was hoping the slight sting might clear his head. Instead he just felt sick.

His skull was now throbbing. Argh, he vehemently regretted drinking that much. Even so, he was still clear-headed enough that his current condition did nothing to ease his guilt. Mune was suddenly sobering at an alarming rate. At least, it felt like he was. The weight of what he’d been doing. What he’d been about to do, what ever that would have been. Started to push on him painfully.

What would Sohone have done? If the Sun Guardian had woken whilst Mune had been cradling his face. Barely a breath apart from him. Would he have yelled? Shoved Mune back? Taken on a look of disgust like the first time they’d met? Gods he could have ruined everything! Their friendship, the trust they’d sown, all gone. All because of his selfishness. All because he… he wanted to.

Mune froze at the thought, a dreadful feeling bloomed in his chest. He wanted to? To what? Mune felt himself shake at the realisation. It rolled over him in a torrent of thought that left him reeling.

“Mune?”

He snapped his head back up and nearly choked as a wave of sickness went through him. Sohone was awake.

The amber guardian was sitting upright, propped up on one elbow. He was running his hand through his white fro, his head bowed. Strands of his normally perfect hairdo stuck out in every direction. He chuckled, letting his hand fall as he turned to scan the room. When his eyes landed of Mune he smirked.

“What the hell are you doing over there?” Sohone laughed.

Mune felt his throat close.

Sohone, groaned rubbing his face. He swung round with a grunt. Planting his feet on the floor as he sat on the edge of the bed. He stretched out, sighing in satisfaction as his joints audibly clicked. How a being made entirely of Amber could click his joint was beyond Mune. He smiled happily at Mune.

His smile was so warm, so fond and unassuming. Munes heart ached, he was consumed by shame and guilt. He didn’t deserve to be looked at like that. His eyes watered and he quickly averted his gaze to the floor. He couldn’t cry. No! No he couldn’t, if he did, he’d have to explain it. Tell Sohone what he had done. He wouldn’t be able to lie to him.

By now Sohone had realised something was off. “Hey,” his tone was full of confusion.

Mune didn’t respond. He couldn’t.

“Hey!” Sohones voice was more urgent now. The worry tainting his voice made Mune feel worse. “Mune. Are you okay?”

Mune tried to respond this time, managing to choke out a “Yea-Yeah.” He battled to raise his head and see Sohone. He regretted it instantly. Sohone looked so honestly concerned and confused, it wasn’t fair. “I-I…”

A warm light was thrown over the room suddenly. Mune threw up his hands to protect his eyes. They adjusted quickly enough. He looked out to see the sun temple, just now coming into view. It was resting, down on its haunches. The light that spilled from it shone out from its centre. The sun was tied down within the temple during the winter months.

Sohone shot up, startling Mune immensely. “SHIT WHAts the time!!?” He roared.

Mune gasped as it dawned on him, if the Moon temple was already passing the Sun temple that meant it was late. The sun should be rising now, Sohone was late.

“Damnit, DAMNIT!” He stumbled to the window before he spun back around. Eyes zoning in on the door and then to Mune. He looked apologetic. “Uh, I’m sorry Mune,” he was already moving towards the door. “I have to-”

“N-no, uh yes” Mune stuttered, flinching at how relieved he sounded. He backtracked frantically “Sorry, I should’ve-”

“No buddy it fine, my bad aha.” Sohone had his hand on the door, he looked awkward. Stuck between the need to go and Mune.

“Its okay Sohone,” Mune managed a smile. “Really j-just, thank you.”

It was Sohones turn to look a little relieved. “Anytime buddy,” he opened the door and stepped out. All poorly restrained urgency in his movement. It made his steps sharp and rigid. He snapped back to look at Mune again. He lingered, looking conflicted “You sure you’re okay?”

No. Is what Mune wanted to say. Instead “…Yes, I’m sure,” he smiled.

Sohone gave him a hard look. It didn’t look like he believed him, but he nodded none the less. “I’ll come back later tonight, yeah.” He smirked and then before Mune could reply he was gone.

Mune sat and listened to Sohones thumping as he went up the steps, fading away into nothing. Mune sat motionless a moment. Then a minute. Then an hour. When he looked out the window the world was brighter. The sun was up.

He didn’t feel any warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhh, Sorry to do this to you guys. Well, I tried to make it as fluffy as possible while keeping true to the 'slow burn' tag. It was more fluffy than planned but I wanted to soften the blow a little... for the as promised, ANGST! Plenty of it. Don't expect it to get any better anytime soon, heh. You can look forward to a chapter from Sohones chubby cat perspective next. 
> 
> On another note, I just wanted to say thank you for all the awesome comments, they really make my day. I'm super chuffed you guys like my writing.  
> I am going to slot in a short Leeyoon x Glim chapter later on. Just cause they are pretty well suited in my opinion and I'll get to make you all wait and stew about that blue goat boy and his stupid rock cat. Hope you liked the chapter :D


	4. Update (Not dead)

Hi everyone, I know its been ages so I won't be too long. Firstly I just wanted to thank you all again for the awesome comments, kudos and love. It's given me a lot of confidence to continue writing and means the world to me.

Secondly, Yes this fic will continue!

I don't very much like giving personal info but I will say that I am in my final year of university so I've been very busy. I truthfully haven't had much time to write or balance my fics and it pains me say A Winter Eclipse might be delayed more. As a reader on Ao3 as well can relate to how it may be disappointing and I apologise. Unfortunately its the best I can do for now.

Rest assured I am not dead and that I will have a new chapter for you all whenever I can! 

Thank you for your patience <3 - Snap


End file.
